Gomu Gomu No KISU!
by Tekesuta
Summary: Même plus le droit de dormir en paix, non. Bon, que Luffy vienne pour apporter de la bouffe, c'est pas non plus mauvais. Et qu'il agisse d'une manière assez étrange... ? Et dérangeante, oui. Surtout pour un sabreur-(moine) qui aimerait dormir ! UA (épisodes spéciaux de Luffy & Usopp en détective !) Zoro x Luffy !


Je suis accro à ces petits épisodes spéciaux, mais je me rappelle plus quels épisodes c'est, j'voulais les revoir pour écrire mais, hum. Donc j'espère que ça ira malgré tout XD PoV Zorette :3

* * *

Du bruit. … des bruits de pas, en fait. … je tourne la tête en direction du gêneur – que j'ai un peu de mal à identifier, sur le coup. Il fait juste nuit, disons. Et que la - … Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, encore ? … surtout à une heure pareille. J'ai une grimace, alors qu'il arrive à ma hauteur – et d'où il a eu l'idée de me chercher sur un toit, lui ?!

« Tiens ! » Je regarde vaguement la boîte qu'il me tend – un bentou ? … je l'observe avec une certaine interrogation, tandis qu'il s'assied à côté de moi. Et qu'un… large sourire s'étend sur son visage. « T'as faim, non ? »

« Hum. Merci. »

J'vais pas chipoter non plus. Je prends ce qu'il me tend, avant d'en ôter le couvercle – et sentir mon estomac grogner au moment même où… où je vois la nourriture. Qui m'a l'air juste succulent. Et je commence à manger, bien qu'une question me taraude l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a apporté ça, au juste ?

Je le regarde en coin, mâchant doucement un morceau de saumon. Pas que je m'en plaigne hein, au contraire. Juste que… de sa part, ça me surprend. En fait, ça serait surprenant de la part de n'importe qui, je crois. On offre vraiment un bentou sans raison ? C'est pas comme si on avait quelconque affinité.

Et je continue de manger, dans un parfait silence. Observant vaguement l'horizon sombre. Il n'y a pas de lune, ce soir.

« Oï, Zoro ! »

« Hm ? »

… il ouvre la bouche ? Je fronce les sourcils, avant de faire le lien. … il est sérieux ?

J'ai un soupir, avant d'attraper un morceau d'omelette, et le diriger vers- … oï, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, au juste ?! J'vais quand même pas lui donner la bectée ! Je fourre rapidement la nourriture dans ma bouche, pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Détournant le regard un bref instant. Avant de lui tendre la paire de baguettes, mal à l'aise.

« Tu te débrouilles, si t'en veux. »

Toujours ce même sourire… il rigole, avant de me prendre les baguettes et le bentou des mains. Et… d'enfourner les aliments… à une vitesse…

« MANGE PAS TOUT NON PLUS ! »

Il me regarde, visiblement… amusé ? Il a un léger rire, avant de faire exactement le même geste que moi précédemment. Sans hésitation. Et poser un peu brutalement une tomate cerise contre mes lèvres. … il se fout de ma gueule ? J'ai une grimace, sans desserrer mes dents. Comme si j'allais le laisser me donner à manger !

Il penche la tête sur le côté, avant de se retirer.

« T'aimes pas les tomates ? »

Et de la manger. …

« J'ai plus faim, » je maugrée, avant de m'allonger sur le dos, crispé. Observant vaguement le ciel nocturne. « Tu peux finir. »

« Chest fait ! »

« … »

Je vais m'abstenir de commentaire, disons.

Puis je l'entends poser la boîte sur les tuiles. Et bouger. Précisément, me gâcher la vue en m'imposant sa tête mal coiffée. « Je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« J'ai envie. »

Il a envie ? J'ai une moue agacée, avant d'ignorer son regard. Il a vraiment décidé à – … p- pourquoi il a posé sa tête sur – … je me relève d'un coup, avant de lui foutre un coup de poing.

« JE SUIS PAS UN OREILLER, ABRUTI ! »

« Ahah, c'est sûr que c'est vachement moins confortable ! » il rigole, naturellement, tout en se frottant la tête. J'ai un énième soupir, avant de m'installer en tailleur, agacé. A quoi il joue, à la fin ?

Mais il y a un moment de silence. Que j'aurais pu apprécier. Oui, si seulement mon esprit ne se focalisait pas sur le comportement bizarre de l'autre imbécile de détective. Aaah putain, je voulais dormir à la base ! Et c'est même pas comme si j'avais pu réellement manger grand-chose, au final. … bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Peut-être un peu trop. Non, parce que, au final, je comprends toujours pas son geste. … bah. Je me rallonge, calant mes bras derrière la tête.

« Et si tu passais au restaurant, la prochaine fois ? »

… hein ? Quoi ? Il voulait faire de la pub pour le restaurant ? J'ai un léger rire, avant de secouer négativement la tête. De toute manière, j'ai ni l'argent, ni l'envie.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Et un ange passe. Avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. … attendez, il se moque de moi le con ?!

« Ahah ! Comme quoi ? Dormir toute la journée ? T'es trop marrant Zoro ! » Je serre les dents, avant de l'ignorer, lui et son rire. Il va vraiment rester ici toute la nuit ? Putain, j'ai plus qu'à me trouver un nouvel endroit où dormir… et comment il m'a trouvé, pour commencer ?! « Hey, Zoro. » Je ne réponds pas, regardant vaguement le village endormi. Pourquoi il ne fait pas pareil, lui ? « Tu seras là, demain aussi ? »

… j'ai une hésitation, quant à ma réponse.

« Mh. Sûrement. »

« Génial ! » Il s'installe à côté de moi – et à peine je tourne la tête, que je peux voir son grand sourire. … qu'est-ce qui le motive autant, au juste ? « Dis, je peux essayer un truc ? »

Il s'est tourné, de sorte à être face à moi.

« … quoi encore ? »

« Héhé, attends ! »

Attendre quoi ? Je grimace, en le sentant prendre appuie sur mon ventre – et s'asseoir sur moi, impudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Son expression pensive me fait m'interrompre – c'est pas comme s'il avait l'air de m'écouter, de toute manière.

« Ah, Zoro ! Ferme les yeux ! »

« Aah ? »

« Fais-le ! »

Je soupire, lui lançant un regard traduisant correctement ma pensée. Mais c'est pareil que du vent : il en a rien à faire.

« Ok. »

Au pire, excepté m'endormir, j'ai rien à craindre.

Mais il pose malgré tout sa main sur mes yeux. Avant que je ne le sente se pencher sur moi, et rester quelques secondes immobiles.

« … oï, Luff- »

…

…

Le coup est parti tout seul. Et vu le bruit que ça a fait, il est tombé du toit, cet abruti de détective.

« NE M'EMBRASSE PAS, IMBÉCILE ! » je m'énerve, avant de frotter mes lèvres du revers de la main. Pas très à l'aise. Et grinçant des dents, alors qu'il s'accroche au rebord du toit pour remonter.

Bien entendu, pour atterrir à moitié sur moi – tout en m'affichant un de ses magnifiques sourires. Tout dans l'innocence.

« Je peux réessayer ? »

… je vais _vraiment_ le tuer. Comment est-ce qu'il est capable de poser cette question aussi naïvement ?!

« C'était si désagréable que ça ? »

… cette voix, féminine. …

« Qu- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LÀ VOUS AUSSI ?! » je m'étrangle, me redressant d'un coup – sentant Luffy se raccrocher à moi dans une exclamation. Je fais pour m'en débarrasser, sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme, assise tranquillement sur le toit.

« Moi ? Je passais juste par là. »

Je la regarde se relever, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne dans un sourire. … je rêve, hein ? Peut-être que oui, depuis tout à l'heure, je dors. Et qu'avec la faim, j'ai rêvé que Luffy m'apportait de quoi manger. Bah, demain, ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Rentre chez toi, Luffy. »

Il ne répond pas. Je me réinstalle sur le toit, avant de fermer les yeux, de sorte à pouvoir retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Et faire comprendre au détective que, non, je ne veux pas de sa présence davantage.

« À demain, Zoro ! »

J'ai un léger sourire, avant de l'entendre rejoindre la terre fe- …

Sourire ?

Aah, j'vais juste me rendormir. Et demain, j'irai me trouver un autre endroit, pour être tranquille. Rien de plus...

* * *

La femme, c'est Robin xD Booon j'suis pas trop fidèle à la relation dans les épisodes spéciaux, mais bon, franchement Zoro sert pas à grand-chose dedans, à part être un boulet (à sa manière), dormir, râler, et avoir faim… XD Bref, si je suis OOC, dites-le. Je ferai pour arranger...

En tout cas, si ce chapitre plaît, ça donnera probablement à une suite ! :3


End file.
